


My name is Matthew Williams

by GerTalian-Doitsuism (DeepFriedArchangel)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Human Names, M/M, all the gay too, basically all fluff, because why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepFriedArchangel/pseuds/GerTalian-Doitsuism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the orphanage there was another child there, the same age as me. No, it wasn’t Alfred, he was different. His skin was pale, his hair was white, and his eyes were as dark as blood. He didn’t get adopted during my time there. I was 8 when I was adopted. I didn’t want to leave him alone there, but I was forced. My name is Matthew Williams. This is my current story.</p><p>Bad summary is bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name is Matthew Williams

My name is Matthew Williams. I’m a sixteen year old boy from Canada. My family is kinda weird because we are all from different countries. My brother, Alfred, is from America. We look exactly alike and are only 3 days apart, but we aren’t related. My papa is French. It’s kinda funny, his name is Francis. Finally, my other dad, Arthur. He is a British gentleman that met Francis while he was visiting France. Francis was his tour guide. They got married and moved down here, to Canada, and adopted me. At the orphanage there was another child there, the same age as me. No, it wasn’t Alfred, he was different. His skin was pale, his hair was white, and his eyes were as dark as blood. He didn’t get adopted during my time there. I was 8 when I was adopted. I didn’t want to leave him alone there, but I was forced. I haven’t seen him since. I don’t even know if he even lives in Canada anymore. A little while after they got me, they found Al, in an orphanage in America. We moved once again and adopted him. He was loud and kinda obnoxious, but it’s what little brothers do. Dad and Papa decided that they liked America and decided to stay. I, myself, preferred Canada, but this’ll do. I’ve currently been living in America since I was around 10 (because we adopted Al when we were ten) and I’ve gotten used to the place. It will never be as great as Canada though. You aren’t here to hear my back story though, you want to know my story. At least the stuff I don’t know yet. What you are reading here is current events, so I don’t even know the ending. Let’s get to it then.  
“YO MATTIE!” Alfred screams from the hallway, “YOU GOTTA GET UP.” He starts knocking on my door.  
“Alright. I’m up. Now can you please leave? I need to get dressed.” He nods and finally leaves me alone. It may be the first day of school, but that doesn’t mean I want to get up. I completely don’t regret staying up until 3 scrolling through Tumblr. I get my jeans and a shirt on. I look at myself in the mirror and decide that it’s not enough. On my bed is my favourite jacket, so I put it on. It’s red with a white maple leaf in the center. It kinda screams ‘Canadian’ but I don’t mind. I fix my hair and try to tame my one curl that doesn’t fit in with the rest, but it doesn’t work, so I just put on my beanie. As I thought, it still doesn’t cover the stubborn piece of hair, but I leave the hat on. I hear Al run up the stairs, so I get my bag and I leave the room.  
“Hey dudes! I got Mattie up.” Al says as he sits down at the table to eat his food. I go to sit down across from him and start to check my phone.  
“Mathieu! Put your phone away, it is family time!” Papa says in his thick French accent. I look over to see Dad reading the newspaper, sipping his tea. Since Al and I don’t have much time, we eat quickly. I finish my food after him, but I feel like he eats for a living. He never stops. I look to my phone again to check the time. I notice that it is time to leave, so I try to tell Al. But as I begin to open my mouth, Dad says something.  
“You guys better get going, you’re going to be late.” I was already getting up by the time he said that, so I was almost out the door. Behind me I hear a groan from a certain American. I guess he was happy with his food.  
Al and I walk outside to wait for the bus, but as usual, it’s late. I take my phone out once again, since Papa told me to put it up, and I start to scroll through Tumblr. I attempt to block out all of the Supernatural posts because I haven’t seen the newest episode and I hate spoilers. As I scroll through it, get a message. Right when I’m about to press it, the bus arrives. ‘Just my luck’. I put the phone back into my pocket and make my way towards the bus.  
I see people, and too many. I have social anxiety, so it’s hard for me. Al has already found a place to sit. He sits by a Danish kid and what seems to be his boyfriend, judging by how close they are. I continue to walk down the isle of the bus when I notice a spot in the back. I awkwardly sit trying to make it so no one can touch me. ‘Why couldn’t have I been homeschooled?’ I think to myself, ‘Oh yeah, Papa is like –You need to socialize! You would be better with friends-. No I wouldn’t, the only friend I had was in the orphanage and I left him.’ I sigh and take out my phone. The message is still there, but I decide to check it after school.  
I look around me to inspect all of the people. Al has already seemed to become friends with the Dane. He has blond spikey hair, blue eyes, and these giant glasses. His boyfriend has light blond hair that is half shaved, his eyes are a dark purple, and a cross shaved into the more shaved part of his hair. He looks kinda punk. I turn away from the area around Al and decide to look at the person next to me. He has a hood on, so it’s hard to see his hair color. His skin from where I can see is pale, like really really pale; and his eyes, they are a deep red. The only time I have ever seen that color of red was at the orphanage. This can’t be him though. I continue to look at his attire. His jacket is black with a white bird, kinda looks like an inverted Prussian flag. His jeans look like they’re faded. Finally, I notice glasses framing his eyes. Even though the cover them, they kinda bring out the red.  
I stop inspecting the people as the bus makes it to the school. The gaggle of teens all try to walk off the bus at the same time, so I stay in the back to wait to get off. Everyone has left the bus besides me and the strange boy. He looks to me with his beading red eyes. I look away and get up to leave the bus and he soon follows after. ‘He probably just needs to get to class!’ I think, even after we’ve gotten off of the bus, he is still following.  
I check my schedule and walk to the classroom, to be stopped by Alfred and his new friend people things.  
“Hey dude, Mattie! I want you to meet my totally cool friends, brah.” He says in his very loud and obnoxious American accent. I sigh and smile to them.  
“Hello, I’m Matthew Williams. It’s nice to meet you two” I say with a fake smile. I hate people. The one with blond spikey hair talks first.  
“Hey! I am Mathias Kohler and this here,” He motions to the other one, “Is my awesome boyfriend, Norge!” ‘Norge’ slaps his friend and turns to me.  
“I’m very sorry. Mathias is kinda a spotlight and feels like he needs me to know everyone, but I’ll introduce myself. My name is Lukas Bondevik.” He shakes my hand. Al and the two leave soon after. I go to find my class room.  
As soon as I find it the teacher greets me and I sit down. I look around my class to inspect all of the ‘people’. I happen to have Lukas in my class. He seems to be sitting by a kid, looks a little younger, with platinum blond hair and purple/blue eyes. The kid has a pet puffin…. ‘Wait…. He brought a puffin but I can’t bring Kuma? That jerk’. I keep looking to find a teen that looks like the teacher, pouting in the back. He has chestnut hair, green eyes, and a strange curl in the front of his head. ‘Just like my annoying curl.’ The teacher, I’ve learned to be named ‘Mr. Vargas’, clears his throat.  
“Hello Class! Today is going to be a fun day, so grab out your art supplies to do whatever the heck you want to do!” I do as he says. Looking through my sketchbook is a piece of art that I haven’t actually finished. I take it out to work on it. I instead get distracted by a late kid. I look up to the front to see another boy that looks like the teacher. He has hair a little lighter than the pouting one, honey eyes, and a stray curl on the side. ‘Must run in the family’.  
“Oh great,” The pouting one says in a think, deep, Italian accent, “Fratello is here. Late as usual.” Mr. Vargas doesn’t look amused to any of them.  
“LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS. YOU BE NICE TO YOUR BROTHER!” He says, raising his voice. The kid known as Lovino scoffs and gets back to his work. The younger looking one, sweating, begins to open his mouth.  
“I’m so sorry! I was late to school and I tripped and-“He gets interrupted by Mr. Vargas and goes to sit down. So Lovino and the other boy are brothers and the teacher is some kind of relative to them.  
I look back down to my paper to capture what I was drawing. It was a little boy, maybe 6, crying. I don’t know why he was crying. He just was. I grab my colored pencils to color in the eyes. Red seems like the best choice, so I color them red. The rest of the piece stays the paper white with a little bit of red coloring. The photo looks familiar, but I can’t place why. My thoughts get interrupted when Mr. Vargas tells us that class is over. The bell hasn’t rung yet so I don’t get up. I instead finish my drawing just to hear the bell. I start to walk to the door when Mr. Vargas stops me.  
“You must be Matthew, it’s nice to meet you and to have you in my class.” He looks to me and I smile.  
“Thank you, Mr. Vargas. It was very nice to meet you too. Is it okay if I ask you a question?” He nods, “Were those two boys related to you? Lovino, I think, has the same last name as you. I’m sorry if this is too personal.” He chuckles and begins to speak.  
“Those two are my grandsons. Feliciano, the other one, skipped a grade. Even though he and Lovino are twins, they got put in separate grades. Lovino doesn’t like it. He wanted to feel like the older sibling, which he is, but he can’t around Feli.” I nod and feel sympathy for them. I am the same way. Even though I am the older teen, Al makes it so he is. He gets everything first. He is the strongest. He is just better. But I like myself. I am invisible. I am quiet. I am who I am supposed to be, and I like it.  
I tell Mr. Vargas good-bye, and leave the class room. I have a 15 minute break to find my locker and the library. My locker wasn’t too far. Just around the corner from the art class. I test out my combination to see it will open. I place my art and library books into the locker and begin my way to the library. I trek my ways through the big school keeping track of every classroom I pass by to make it easier to navigate my way. I also inspect the people. I see a little boy in a sailor suit talking to another kid, looking like another Vargas, and a girl with a side pony-tail. There is another group of friends that includes Lukas and Mathias, with 3 other teens. The first one is taller than the rest with glasses. His face stays in a complete poker face. He has his arms wrapped around another boy’s waist. This other one has blond hair and light purple eyes. He has a huge smile and is talking to the last kid. I saw this one in art talking to Lukas. He must either be related to Lukas or be a weird friend/enemy with him. He looks annoyed with him at every moment. I decide to look away and finish my way to the library. I end up finding it right as the bell go off. ‘Damn. I’m gonna be late.’  
I eventually make it to class. The teacher, who looks like Legolas, shows me to a seat. I sit down and immediately take my sketchbook out. Even though art was last period, I still decide to draw. The only noise being Legolas look-alike teaching the rest of the class. I block the words out, only to hear my pencil. I draw a little boy, about the age when I was adopted, but it’s different than the last drawing. He is laying in a field with a little yellow bird chirping on his finger. My pencil makes its move as I shade in the lines. I don’t have any coloring utensils with me, so I keep it white. I look at the clock and decide it’s time to put away my sketchbook and pay attention to Mr. Legolas. 

“Now class, you will be paired up for today’s homework. I get to decide who is with who. No buts.” Some of them moan, “Antonio, you will be paired with Lovino.” I look around to see a happy Spaniard, but a not too happy Italian. He continues to name off the pairs. “Matthew,” I look up hearing my name, “You are paired with Gilbert.” I nod. ‘Gilbert? Who the fuck is Gilbert?’ I turn around to see a kid, the one from the bus.

“Hallo, I’m Gilbert, you must be Matthew?” I nod, “Is it okay if I give you my number? To talk about the project.” I look into his crimson eyes.

“Yeah, sure.” I whisper out to him. My voice doesn’t really get any higher than a whisper, unless I’m mad. Don’t get me mad. You will be challenged to a hockey match. I come back into reality and see him writing down a number. He gives it to me and says good-bye. I’ll have to text him later. I look back up to Mr. Legolas to hear the actual assignment. 

“What I want you guys to do is research about countries. This class has many different nationalities so you guys have to pick your home country and study it. Gilbert, since Ludwig is doing Germany, you can do Prussia.” I see him smile, he must like Prussia. “Now since you’re paired up, I want you two to pick a war, which included the both of them, and write me an essay about that war. It’s is due next month. You have 30 days to complete the assignment, if you turn it in late, it will be 0. Am I clear?” I see people nodding. The bell rings so I stand up and make my way out of the classroom.  
I look to my schedule, lunch, my favourite time of day. I look around once again to find the cafeteria and to analyze my surroundings. There is a group being taunted by the bigger guy, who I have learned to be named Ivan. One has shoulder length brown hair, another one has short blond hair ad glasses, and the last one has blond fluffier hair. The latter looks presumably younger compared to the other two, but I’m not going to judge by appearance. I look away from them to find the cafeteria. I quickly run in and get my food. I don’t have anyone to sit with, so I make my way outside to sit under a tree. I find a tree in the middle of the field, so I go to sit under it and draw. There seems to already be a boy, Lovino.  
I look to him and I start to open my mouth. “Uhm, do you mind me sitting here?” He looks up to me and I continue, “There are way too many people in the cafeteria and…fuck… I have social issues.” He nods and I sit down.  
“So, Matthew, right?” The Italian says, making me jump.  
“Y-yeah…” I stutter, great. “Why do you ask?”  
“I just wanted to make sure. I like you,” I widen my eyes, I begin to open my mouth when he starts again, “and no. Not in that way. What I meant was that you’re not energetic or loud like Fratello or that Tomato Bastard.” He pauses, “Antonio.”  
I look to him and smile. “Thank you. And I know what you’re stuck with. My brother, Alfred, is really loud and obnoxious. I never get any sleep because of his late-night-to-like-three-in-the-morning Xbox commentary.” He chuckles and open his mouth.  
“Hey, this might either be a nice gesture or really fucking awkward, but do you want my phone number? I have like 1 friend here and he is too peppy for everyday life.” I nod and hand out my phone. He presses some numbers and types in his name. “Well, now I’ll at least have someone to talk to. Antonio is cool and all, but he can get annoying at times. His damn forever happy attitude and accent.”  
I look to my phone to see the time. Time for the next class. I sigh and tell Lovino that we have to go. He nods and gets up to stretch. I look to my schedule once again to see my least favourite subject. I’m probably going to be really cliché by saying Math, but dude. That class is boring. I tell Lovino good-bye and I make my way towards the class. I look inside to see the one person I didn’t want in my class, Alfred F. Jones. God dammit.  
“HEY MATTIE. WE’RE IN THE SAME CLASS. ISN’T THAT TOTES AWESOME?” I shake my head and he starts to pout, “Don’t you want to spend more time with your only brother?” He makes a sad face, which I know is fake. I turn away from him and find a spot.  
The teacher isn’t here yet so I have time to check out the class. I have one of the kids that was part of that trio that Ivan taunted, the brown-haired one. Sitting next to him is another kid that has blond shouldered length hair, green eyes, and is wearing a skirt…. Is he a guy or a girl? This school is nuts. I look around for a little bit more before the teacher walks in.  
“Oh… Hello.” She sounded tired, “I just woke up, so we won’t do much today.” She looks to her papers, “Something tells me that we have a new student…. Oh! Two new students. Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams. Would you two please stand up and introduce yourselves?” She says in a voice with some slur. Al and I get up and everyone looks right at us. I hear some whispers, but I cannot decipher any of them.  
“Hey bros! Well my name is Alfred F. Jones and this is gonna be awesome yo.” Of course he goes first. Not that I mind that, just that I sometimes feel like I want to go first. He sits back down and they all look to me.  
“Uh.” I say in a quiet tone, “My name is Matthew Williams.” I quickly sit down, trying not to call attention to myself. The teacher stands back up again and starts to speak.  
“Well, hello Alfred and Matthew. I am Mrs. Hera Karpusi, but you may call me Hera.” I nod and take mental note, “Now that we have gotten that out of the way. It’s time to review yesterday’s homework.” I look up to the board to see what they are currently doing. Since I already know, I block it out. This time I don’t decide to draw, I look around. There is a kid next to me that has brown hair, olive toned skin, and green eyes. I look at him for a second to realize that he looks almost like an exact replica to the teacher. Her son maybe? I look back up to the board to see her finishing up. They didn’t seem to do much besides review.  
“Heracles,” Hera calls out, I see the kid next to me perk up.  
“Yes, mom?” Ah. So she is his mother.  
“2 things, one. I told you not to bring Puka to school,” Puka? Who or what the fuck is Puka? “And two, no dozing off in class! I tell you this every day.” She seems tired of it, or just tired in general. I look to the kid and he also seems distant. Must run in the family.  
“Alright. Where should I put Puka?” Again! Who is Puka?! Hera points to a cat cage in the back and Heracles takes something out of his jacket…. A cat. That’s why they have the cat cage. I was wondering that. He comes to sit back down and Hera returns to the board. All we do now is wait for the bell, since she is finished. I keep looking around when I get interrupted by the loud shrill of the bell. Time to go….  
My next and technical final class is science. I actually like science so this should be fun. The bad thing about having science is that it is all the way across the school. Shit. Since there isn’t much time, I run. I seem to be getting through the crowds pretty well… until I run into someone.  
“Oh no. I’m so so sorry.” I tell the mysterious hooded figure. He grunts and gets up. I turn around to see a taller guy. Blond with blue eyes.  
“Oh. It’s okay.” German. His accent is quite thick…. What are with all of the nationalities in this school? He begins to speak again, “I’m Ludwig.” He sets his hand out and I begin to shake it.  
“I’m Matthew. Again, I’m sorry for hitting you.” I say in an almost whisper. He just nods and we start walking. We end up at my science class, not knowing what his next class is. “Oh! Don’t you have to get to your own class?” He shakes his head and walks into the class room, I guess he is in science with me.  
I walk in to see a desk on fire. Oh this’ll be fun.  
“And that kids,” Says the teacher, red hair with an English accent, “is what happens if you accidentally spill alcohol on a table that ended up having a candle on it. Just don’t do it. You will die.” I already like this teacher. She looks familiar though… “Also, since class has finally started I have to take roll-call,” Groans from the other students, “Yea yea. I know, but we have a new student so I have to. Let’s begin with the newbie. Matthew Williams.” She calls my name and I stand up.  
“H-here…” I say in a voice quieter than usual. She nods and I sit down.  
“I am Mrs. Kirkland,” Kirkland? Isn’t that dad’s last name? I continue to listen to her speaking, “I’ll talk to you after class.” I nod and she finishes the names.  
“Okay class, today we will be talking about genetics. So get out your books and shit. Time for learning.” Okay. It’s official. She is my favourite teacher. She instructs us to read a certain passage and answer some questions, class went by pretty fast. The bells rings and I walk up to her.  
“You wanted to see me?” I ask. She stands up and starts to hug me….. What the fuck kind of teacher is she?  
“You may think this is kinda or very awkward, but I have a reason as to why I am doing it.” She pauses and takes a breath, “I’m your dad’s sister.” My eyes widen and she lets go.  
“S-sister? Dad had siblings?” She chuckles and pats my shoulder.  
“Oh, he had siblings. He had 4 to be exact. Three brothers and me. You should ask him about us.” I take mental note of that and check my phone time. Time to go home. Finally. I tell her good-bye and make my way home. Of course there had to be someone joining me. Fucking brothers.  
“HEY MATTIE HOW WAS SCHOOL TODAY?!?!” He asks… no… shouts into my ear. I push him away and answer him. He ends up yelling again and I do the same thing. Just like conversations at home. We wait for the bus and Al leaves me for Mathias and Lukas again. Lukas doesn’t look very amused though. I check out everyone again to see if anyone changes. All I find that I didn’t see earlier are 2 teens hanging around the Albino guy, Gilbert. One is actually a girl, she has long brown hair and a frying pan… why does she have a frying pan? The other teen is a guy, he has brown hair and a strange cowlick like Alfred’s. The girl and the guy seem to be together. Ludwig is there but he isn’t really WITH them. He is mostly being tugged on by Feliciano and some Asian kid.  
The bus finally arrives and all of us pile on. I take out my sketchbook and block everyone out. I draw fields filled with little flowers and birds and two little kids. Little children seem to be my muse today. All I hear are pencil strokes and teens leaving the bus. I look up to see that my stop is next, so I put my stuff up and get ready to get off of the bus. I look around to see that most of the kids have gotten off besides Lovino, Feliciano, and another kid that looks related to them. The bus driver stops and we all get off.  
“Hey, Matthew. You live here?” Lovino asks. I look around to see that this street only has like 4 houses.  
“Y-yeah. My house is that one,” I point to a house with the Union Flag and the French Flag. He chuckles and points to the one next to it.  
“That one there is mine, well, my family’s. I don’t own a house.” We both chuckle.  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you neighbor, I hope that we will be seeing more of each other.” I tell him as my parents walk out. Great…. I groan, “Papa and Dad…..”I turn to Lovino and he looks relieved. “Are you okay? You look like you just took a shit.”  
He turns to be and chuckles. “Nah. It’s just that if you were LQBT accepting. Well, now that I see you parents I can definitely tell that you are.” We both laugh and I walk up to my driveway. We tell each other good-bye and I walk inside. Time to face the parents.  
“Hello Matthew,” says Dad, “How was school today?” I knew it. I didn’t want this. But oh well.  
“It’s was good. I made a new friend. My classes are pretty great.” He closes his eyes and nods. There was something I needed to ask him though…… Oh! “Hey dad?” He looks to me, “You have siblings?” He widens his eyes and spits out his tea.  
“W-where did you hear that? No I don’t.” He says in a voice that is most likely lying, considering the fast pace and the stuttering.  
I decide to tell him why, “Well, I walk into science and some stuff happens and we take roll call. The teacher introduces herself as Mrs. Kirkland. Isn’t that last name familiar?” He nods, eyes still wide open, “then she told me after class to meet her. So I did and she was telling me that she was my aunt and stuff. Apparently you have four other siblings?” I see Dad give up and sigh.  
“Yes. Yes I do have siblings. I don’t talk to any of them, but I guess I’ll have to start talking Rose again. You know, for parent teacher conferences?” I nod, “They kinda disowned me after some stuff I did. Maybe she wants to talk to me? It’s probably just because she is your teacher and we have to do this kind of thing.” Papa walks in with food. Dad looks happy, “This was a nice chat Matthew.” I walk to my room to put my shit up and immediately go down to eat.  
I sit down and my phone starts to vibrate. This isn’t a normal notification. I take my phone out of my pocket to see that I have a text from Lovino. This is new.  
/From: Lovino  
Wanna hang out later? /  
I smile to myself and reply. For you nosy people, I said yes. I look up from my phone to see everyone here looking at me.  
“Mathieu, its dinner time. Please put your phone up.” I look to my phone to see that Lovino replied.  
“Okay papa, but could I please reply to someone’s text real quick?” He nods and widens his eyes. What is up with widened eyes?  
“Mathieu is texting someone!? Oh! My little Mathieu has a friend! What is his name?” Of course, the questions start piling in.  
“Okay. Yes, I am texting someone. His name is Lovino Vargas. He is actually our neighbor.” I say as I am pointing to a wall, symbolizing his house. Papa just puts his hands together and smiles wide. “Could we please eat now? I have some homework to do.” They both nod and we start eating. But something is missing, where is Alfred? I finish what is in my mouth and start to speak. Instead, Dad starts to interrupt.  
“Your brother is at a friend’s house.” Okay. That seemed to answer my question. I resume my eating and when I’m finished, I get up and go back to my cave of existential crisis’s and cringing. I take out my phone and finally reply to Lovino’s other text.  
/To: Lovino  
Ugh, the rapid fire questions are never fun. Should I go to your house and we go from there?/  
I open tumblr awaiting a reply. The text comes in almost immediately and I open it. It is also a yes, to dem nosy peeps out ther. I pack my bags, just in case, and I walk down. Papa seems to be doing dishes and Dad is doing his needle work.  
“Papa, Dad I might be back later, if I don’t. I’ll text you why.” I hear 2 grunts and I walk out to Lovino’s house. I knock on his door to hear two sets of feet racing to the door. The one to opens it ends up being their youngest sibling. I look behind him to see Lovino and Feliciano tangled up in each other on the ground.  
“Feliciano, could you please get off of my arms and legs‽” I hear Lovino shout. I then see the two bodies untangle….. Except the hair curl thingys. The youngest steps aside and I walk in. 

“Do you guys need help?”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
